My new found family
by Hetalianess
Summary: Alice didn't know that a simple birthday present from her famous older sister would cause her to gain a new family.  Can she and her roommates survive having to deal with the stress of living with Hetalia units? Based off of LolliDictator's fic.
1. What did you get me?

I sighed. It's not like I was bored of Hetalia fanfiction, it's just that I've basically read all the good ones already, which left me with absolutely nothing to do.

I heard someone skip down the hall, who else could it be other than my purple haired house mate named Momo? I thought, grabbing my cup (Which I had set on the bed side table prior to these events) and taking a sip.

As I had predicted, Momo had burst right into my room with a laptop in her hands.

"Alice! Rue said she's on her way! She says she has a very special present for you!" Momo yelped when I threw a book at her. " I know that momo...It's kind obvious seeing as how she texted me" I growled. Erin, who was passing by the door of my room, snickered. "Alice, be nice to Moe, she deserves to be treated with respect." Ezumi passes by, pushing Erin out of the way. 'Danm witch, I can kick her out if I wanted' I think, but it's quickly lost when Erin pulls momo out of the room and shuts the door, knowing I'm about to throw something.

Before I continue, let me introduce myself and my housemates.

My name is Alice Valantine, I'm turning 18-or is it 17? I'm so bad I forget my own age- in a few hours.

The only family I've ever know is my twin sister (Her name is Rue) and she's a decently famed singer for an anime inspired band (I get my love of anime from her, I guess).. We both have red hair and blue eyes. (Although her hair and eyes are both a shade darker than mine.) She isn't around as much anymore, though she tries to make it up for trying to come to my birthdays and keeping this huge house I live in functional. She was the one that bought me the house in the loveliest neighborhood she could find...When she found this one, she had remarked about how it could house like 14 different people, and she had told me to let some of my friends live with me...Saying something about how it would prevent me from being lonely. So I let some of my friends live with me, but I'll explain about them in a few moments.

We came from a small village from the British country, or so she says.

Momo is my childhood friend, along with the others. She sticks out like a sore thumb with her purple hair and violet eyes. She dresses like a sweet Lolita. She's around 17 or so. But she's as short as a 12 year old (While I'm like a frickin giant). Momo was an orphan until my family took her in.

Erin... He has the best shade of red hair and the right shade of brown for his eyes. He turned 18 a few months back. He's a pretty short fellow, and he's got the most sarcastic and narcastic personality.

And if god gave him sense, he doesn't use it much. He's always wearing a scarf (And outfit) that he says his "Suroi" gave him. He came from a traveling circus, or that's what I like to believe. Seeing as how he's always talking about traveling and performing in the circus. So, yeah, I'm just assuming he's from the circus.

Ezumi, she's a little weird. She's the youngest of the group at the tender age of 17. Her hair is sea greenish with a bit of ocean blue in it, although she normally wears a black wig. She has the most amber eyes i've ever seen. And believe it or not, Ezumi is a witch. She's puts in so many hours a week training and working on spells...And on certain days, you can smell whatever incense, candle, or brew that she's working on. When she first told me she was a witch, I had a panic attack and threw books at her and screamed my throat bloody dry.

Before I realize it it's five hours later, my sister is blowing one of those noise maker thingys in my face, and i'm growling. "If you keep growling, your going to look like a demon" Ezumi quietly states from the chair she's sitting in. (Rue dragged the whole family down to the dining room for my party- like I need some kiddish party? Why celebrate? I'm only one year closer to death.-) "Now,now, Ezumi that is quite enough out of you. Alice, I have to leave soon, but your present from me will arrive tomorrow morning." Rue says, hugging each of us and putting the leftover cake up (A delicious butter creme cake).

She grabs her bag and starts to head to the door but she stops and comes back to me. "Alice, I'll see you in a month, that's the end of the tour, kay? Keep the house clean and don't let your gifts mess it up!" She mewls, glomping me. (yes, my sister frickin mewls like a frickin cat, crazy right?). "Sure, sure...Just go on, you don't need to miss your plane. I'll see you in a month." I gasp, unable to breath my the bearish grip of a hug she has me in.

"Uh, Rue, I don't think Alice can breath, she's turning blue." Erin exclaims, trying to pull her off of me.

"Oh! Sorry, Alice! Bye everyone!" She smiles, basically flying out the door to leave.

"I'm tired...I'm going to bed." I state, going upstairs and locking my door. Falling against it for a few minutes. "What did she mean by don't let my gifts mess it up?" I ask myself, standing up to take my shirt off.

I sigh as I slip my shirt over my head, feeling the cold air of the room against my back. I turn on the stereo and turn it low so that the others can't hear it. I slip into my night pants and turn out the light.

I fall into the bed with a light 'plop' and in no time, i'm fast asleep(Yes, I am sleeping without a shirt on, does that bother you? Because, this is how I sleep, unless I have young company in the house of course!). Clutching my hetalia plushies (Specifically speaking, my Chibi!Russia doll.)

At the moment I didn't know how much my life would get turned around in the future.


	2. My first little Chibi

**An: Matthew doesn't speak french even though he's the Mathieu Bonnefois unit, because obviously, I can't speak french and i'm afraid to use translator with all the situations it's put me in. And the outfit Alice references is the same one he/America wore as a child. Also, when you think of Alice's Chinchilla, just think of minccino from pokemon, that gives a basic description. Also, i would like to respond to my first ever reviewer.  
><strong>

**Believe it or not, i'm actually 12 bout to turn 13. And, i know, i do need to go pro, don't i? Lol, anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

My eyes fluttered open, forcing them open, I looked around. "It's morning" I murmur, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get ready for a busy day.

Putting on my scarf (In memorial of Russia, even though Momo's the Russia fangirl.) I step out of the room.

The door bell rings and I run to answer it, seeing as how the others are eating breakfast.

I open the door and see a delivery guy. "Alice Valantine? " I nod my head. "Sign here for your hetalia unit." I'm confused but I signed the papers and he hands me a note. "This is from Rue." I realize who it is and I laugh. "Are you trying to play with my mind, Aki? You know it's me, ya don't have to ask me my name." Aki's a old friend of Rue (I seriously think they're dating.) and apparently a delivery man.

"Sorry, protocol. Want me to roll this in for you?" I nod and he takes it inside, and on his way out he hands me a manual.

"I got one of those once...They're annoying, especially France." Erin says, walking over to me.

"Rue...Got...Me...A...Hetalia...Unit?" I yelp. I like where this is going, my neighbor (And good friend) Erika got one before, and they're pretty awesome sounding.

I skim through the manual, ignoring the chinchilla on my head. In bold, precise, font, the name screamed out to me. The name was Matthew Williams. He's on my top favorite character list!

I looked at the ways to wake him up and I decided to play the Canadian anthem-but not before opening the box of course!-

A tiny Matthew stepped out of the box, glancing at the four of us. (Wait! Since when was the other two here? I know Erin came out, but when the other two? And why is Mattie so small?)

"C-Can you see me?" He asked. I went into cute overload, glomping the small toddler sized boy in my arms. "You're so cuuute!" I exclaim. (Ok, I admit, I love cute things and chibi nations are in the top three)

I forgot to reprogram him, err, I'll just do that right quick, I guess. I quickly reprogram the boy, and turn on the kumajiro unit.

"Mattie, are you hungry?" I ask him, me myself being hungry- serves me right for not eating breakfast...Or dinner for that matter-. He nods, clutching Kumajiro to his chest. "Follow me Mattie. By the way, Erin you have to go to work, Ezumi go to school, Momo, go to school." I say, grabbing Matthew's hand to guide him to the kitchen. The trio left standing in the living room quickly dissipates leaving me and Matthew alone in the house.

In the kitchen, I pull up a stool for Mattie to sit on. "So, Mattie, you want pancakes?" I ask, fetching the stuff required to make the before mentioned fluffy goodness of pancakes. Yes, I like pancakes, is there something wrong with that? When I look at Mattie, he's bouncing up and down. "Hey, calm it down if you want to help me cook." I sigh. He suddenly stops and starts paying attention to me. "H-Help you?" He squeaks. I nod, taking out a mixing bowl and pour the required amount of flour. "By the way, Mattie, my name's Alice." I had totally forgot to introduce myself to the poor boy! Inner face palm time Alice!

In the end, we had made a huge batch of pancakes, Mattie got drenched in flour and maple syrup and I had gotten equally drenched in cooking materials but the resulting tasting of the pancakes was awesome. "I think we need a bath Mattie. What do you say?" I ask. " Uh...I guess!" I left to go find some clothes that would fit him while he sat at the table finishing off his pancakes. After finding a little white dress thingy with a red ribbon I went to go get my clothes. Finally, when I got everything, I brought the clothes and towels down. Smiling when I saw Mattie trying to put his plate in the sink, to which I quickly helped him.

"Alright, Mattie, let's go get cleaned up!" I took him upstairs to the bathroom in my room. I sat on the edge of the tub as I filled it up. I added some bubbles to it, seeing as how he is a kid. (What? Did you pervs think I was going to take a bath with him at the same time? No, heavens no, I'm giving him a bath, and i'm gonna stick him in my room to watch tv while I get my bath,) I stopped the water and he climbed in, already working on getting clean. I deadpanned, I haven't seen a kid like this since...kindergarten.

I got him cleaned up and put some clothes on him. Sticking him in the room, I turned on the tv while I went to get my bath. Before I knew it, the others were coming home from their daily school things. I sighed, playing with Cino, my chinchilla, as Mattie played with Kumajiro. "Who?" The silence vibrated through the air as the polar bear asked the dreaded question. "I'm Canada" Mattie's voice was so soft and sad, like Kumajiro just kicked a puppy.

"Alice? Matthew? It's dinner time. Matthew, I didn't know what you liked, so I umm, just made poutine, hope you don't mind." Ezumi said coming into my room. Mattie's eyes lit up like the fourth of July at the mention of his favorite food. He was quick to get down stairs and sit in a chair. I sat down next to him and the whole group started eating. "So, where is Canada sleeping?" Momo asked, talking with her mouth full. I froze, fork and everything. I never thought about that before, where was Mattie gonna sleep? "Hey, Alice? Your bed's big enough for you and Ezumi and Momo, so I think It should be big enough for Mat and any other little nation we find." Erin stated, knowing full and well Ezumi was going to try and summon the devil, aka, Russia...And more than likely, she was going to summon him as a chibi... "Oh, yeah, is that fine with you, Mattie?" I asked. And he nodded, eating his little heart out.

"Well, i'm going to go get ready for bed. Erin, can you see if you have anything that fits him? I've got nothing but little white dresses like the one he's wearing now." I asked, going upstairs and putting on a night shirt and pants. Erin came upstairs with Mattie and sat him in bed next to me. We both fell into a peaceful slumber, lulled to sleep by the beating of each other's hearts.

That was the night I realized, more of the nation units were to come, and that my life would never be the same.


	3. Awesomeness in a can

AN: **reviewer repsonse: Err, well, Umm, Momo's parents...Err, let's just say...That they umm... died in a car crash, yeah. A car crash! Yes, I love that video! **

**Before we go on to the story I just wanted to say, Aki is Joey.**

**But anyways, on with chapter 3!**

When I awoke, there was no small Canadian next to me. The house was deadly quiet. I swear I just heard a mouse run through Momo's room.

I glared at the note in my hands (That, when I woke up this morning, I found on my forehead) that stated that my idiot roommates had taken my poor little Mattie all across town to get him some clothes.

The idiots! I could perfectly do that on my own, ok maybe not...

I got up and got dressed into my day-glow orange band shirt (The soak up the sun one.) and some blue jeans. Dragging myself downstairs, I did not expect to see another box standing there (oh and Aki's in my house yippee!).

"Erin signed for you like an hour ago, i'm just here because i'm just here." He said, from his spot on **my** couch. I glared, yeah that made perfect sense Aki. "Aki, go bother the high-school girls." I said. "Oh yeah, I opened the box for you!" He crooned, and I got angry. "Aki...I told you to get out!" I exclaimed, throwing the nearest object I could find which happened to be Erin's baseball.

He let out a girlish scream and ran out of the house crying. 'Must have hit him in his-' I couldn't finish that thought before I heard a very familiar voice and noticed that the box was open and there was a beer like smell . "What's all this racket? Can't the awesome me get any sleep around here?"

I blushed madly and grabbed the manual. 'Aki opened the box, and it's Prussia!' I thought, blushing from head to toe. It was no secret that Prussia was my most favorite. Erin's always saying how I always talk in my sleep and I say Prussia about a million times.

I couldn't help it, I went up to Prussia and tugged on his hair. "Y-You're real...Oh my Starclan!" I exclaimed, examining his eyes. They were just the perfect shade and color. And his hair was the perfect color.

"Yes, yes, we all know I'm awesome. You don't have to stare! Now! I want some beer!" He laughed.

I didn't think I was staring, was I? I sighed and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just as I had thought, Alex' (Erika's brother) supply of beer was right there (he keeps it in our fridge because their's is too small). I grabbed some of it, hoping she wouldn't mind, and went to give it to the albino.

He started drinking it happily. "I'm Alice, it's umm...Nice to meet you Gilbert...Umm, can I reprogram you right quick?" He nodded and I quickly got to work. Quickly reprogramming him in two minutes.

Gilbird flew around Gilbert's head a few times and I just sat there idly watching and then I finally remembered my own age. "18!" I shouted, jumping up. Prussia looks at the door for a minute and I wonder what he's looking at. "Remember your age?" Erin asks walking in, holding Mattie's hand (Mattie quickly walked upstairs to play). " When I noticed that we got Prussia, I decided to go ahead and buy him some clothes along with Mattie, who will now be sleeping in the other bed in my room." Erin comments, watching the girls take the clothes upstairs. "Prussia can stay in your room, in the other bed of course!"

I thought for a moment, would Rue mind if Prussia slept in her bed? I could call her and ask her. I nod along, not minding the fact of Prussia staying in my room, I mean other guys have stayed in my room before. No big deal! "Sure, but I'll have to call Rue first, just to be sure." Erin smirks, knowing I'm putty in his hands. I go upstairs to my room and I see Ezumi putting Prussia's clothes in my closet. I dart towards the bed and grab my cell phone and going back downstairs.

Dialing the number I quickly doubted myself. What if she was busy? What if I'm being rude? What if she's asleep? The phone picks up and Rue's voice sounds angelic. "Hello Alice! How are you liking your presents? I can't wait to meet them. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the tour is ending today! So I'm coming home early! By the by, Alice, I'm switching rooms so that I'm next door to you instead of sharing with you." She rambled on. "That's good to hear Rue! Rue, may I ask a question?" I asked, ignoring the looks from the others in the room. "Sure, what's up little sister?" Her voice was like chocolate to me. "Is Aki a delivery man?" She laughs before replying, "No, no, he's doing that as a favor for me! I couldn't allow just anyone to do it right?" I laugh and we quickly say goodbye, because she had to get ready for her last concert of the tour.

"So?" Erin asks immediately after I get off of the phone. "Rue is going to be coming back tomorrow and she's staying in the room next door to me, so yes, Prussia can stay there." I glanced at the country in question and noted that he was staring at me. Erin grinned and left to go check on Mattie and do the things that Erins do. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked irritably, going back to the Alice we all know and love; the tsundre one.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just wanted to stare. Because i'm awesome like that!Kesekesekse" He laughed at whatever he found funny and walked away as I huffed, anxiousness hopping into my gut.

I knew it would be hard for me to wait for tomorrow. I had always been that way. I could never actually deal with Rue leaving, I always pretended to be ok, knowing she would be back. I guess I never got over the fact that she was my only family and that if she ever died, I would be totally alone.

Erin and Ezumi had prepared dinner that night and I skipped, opting to take a shower and get ready for bed instead. I could hear Laika (My dog) padding around my room. 'Probably in search of Laiken' I thought, knowing my sister's dog and my dog had a good relationship, to the point that we even planned a little doggy wedding before Rue left. Which reminded me, we needed to do that. I sighed, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in my pale blue silk night pants and silk shirt.

Prussia was laying in his bed, fast asleep. So I decided to go ahead and go to bed. Turning the lights off, I climbed in. Laika jumped up and laid down beside my head. Contempt, I quickly fell asleep.

That night I wouldn't realize that it wasn't to long until my new family would have a new addition pretty soon.


	4. Hero's Comeback

**An: I am proud to present another chapter of ****"My new found family"! As you can see by now, I tend to update this story once (Or just whenever I feel like writing on it) a week while my other story, "Letters to a very merry Wonderland" I update whenever someone sends me a letter. By the way I just wanted to clear up some of my head cannon, like the units to me are basically human to me, like 95% human and 5% android.** **Also, the rooms in the house each have two beds in them, and you can push them together to make a bigger bed, like in the case with Matthew and Alice in ch.2. By the by, I have a poll on my profile about what character should appear next, so please go check that out! ****Also, if you get the chapter name joke, I'll give you a shout out next chapter!**

When I awoke, a certain albino was hovering over beside me staring at me, A look of worry plastered in his eyes, for what I don't know. "Err, good morning Prussia." I got up and grabbed my clothes, going into the bathroom to change. "Erin said that him, Momo, and Ezumi were going to pick up your sister." Prussia called out through the door." 'Kay, hey Prussia, why were you staring at me?" I asked, opening the door slightly to peek out, I already had my clothes on. "Well, you looked like you were having a nightmare and the awesome me can't let a girl be that afraid!" He laughed. "That afraid?" I questioned, walking into the bedroom and putting my dirty clothes into the hamper.

"Yeah! You were twisting and mumbling. I also think you were trembling and when I tried to get near you, all those animals crowded around you-Seriously, where the hell did all of those animals come from!- snapping and growling. They seemed over protective if you asked me." Prussia rambled on about all my pets, and I do admit, I have a lot of pets. Let's see; A ferret, a few dogs, and a Ermine. Oh and I also was baby sitting a Chinchilla, but her owner came and got her. Erin always said that they made great conversations, which sometimes made me think about his mental stability. And now there was Kumajiro and Gilbird, which leads us to a amazing total of seven animals.

Well anyways, that's not the point, what is the point is that Prussia had seen me in one of my most vulnerable positions, my nightmares and one of the bigger one's at that if I did all that. I can't recall ever waking up from it, I mean, every time I have a nightmare, I always wake up at least once. Most of the time, I dreamt of someone close to me dying or replaying the time when Erin came to me looking practically dead. He had came to the mansion and when I opened the door, he tried saying something but he fainted. We took him in and he has lived with us since then, but I never did find out what happened to him, he had refused to talk for a while after that and whenever some one brings up the subject now a days, he just stops talking again.

"I'm hungry! Feed me!" Prussia exclaimed, drawing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him for a moment before leaving the room and going to Erin's room to wake Mattie up, but to my surprise the little boy was already up and dressed in his little blue striped polo shirt and shorts, sitting up on Erin's bed playing with Kumajiro. He looked like he was around eight or so, I hadn't noticed that before. "You hungry, Mattie?" I asked, reveling in joy when the young boy jumped up and ran to me, nodding his head.

Somehow, all three of us ended up in the kitchen cooking a delicious meal of cinnamon rolls, which happened to be Rue's favorite. Why I let Prussia cook, I'll never know, but I know never to allow it to happen. He kept messing around instead of cooking, so after he finally managed to piss me off, I kicked him out of the kitchen. I have to say, it's a good thing we started making the cinnamon rolls at that moment, because right when we pulled them out of the oven, the door opened and slammed shut and the sound of the group echoed through the house.

Going into the living room to greet them, I was tackled into a glomp by four different people. I almost forgot that three-and one of their siblings- of Rue's band members stayed with us (That would be Aki- yes, he's in the band-, Dent, and then and Kuru (Kyoya's younger brother), and then Kyoya- the only one who didn't glomp me. Instead, he just waved, but it felt like he really didn't care.) I did mention how huge this place is right? Because it's pretty huge.

"Alice! I missed you!" Kuru exclaimed, his voice childish, before he noticed the smell of cinnamon rolls, and with that, he ran off.. "Alice, is that cinnamon rolls I smell?" Rue asked, not even getting an answer before she let go of me and ran to the kitchen. "Oh, yeah, great delivery man pose right?" Aki laughed, he too letting me go. And one by one, everyone met each other and unpacked their stuff, moving back into the familiar rooms that were theirs.

It soon became noon and then dinner. We had pizza for dinner that night, and I made sure Mattie was asleep before any of us played any thing. At the moment, we were all sitting in the living room, watching Dent and Aki have a tag team duel with Prussia and Rue in that brawl thing they always played. Dent and Aki were kicking some major but by the way. "Let's play the in my bed game." Momo smirked, sitting upside down on the couch.

I stared at her in horror. "No, no, no! I will not play that childish and perverted game you idiots seem so intent on playing." I glared, this had indeed been the 5th time she asked today. "Come on Alice, in my bed." Erin smirked too. "Yeah, it's fun, in my bed." Rue smiled, laughing to herself. I glared before marching upstairs and going to bed.

"Idiots..All of them...Bloody idiots." I growled, crawling into the bed, Laika at the end of the bed, twitching lightly in her sleep. "It's those moments where you realize that you're surrounded by idiots." I stated, to no one in particular. I closed my eyes, and slowly by slowly I fell into a peaceful slumber, ignoring the idiots down stairs who were likely getting drunk and playing that stupid game.


	5. Damsel in Distress

**Ash: It's good to bring another chapter of "My New Found Family" out into the public. I'm sorry about the late update, but in truth, i've been busy recently. This chapter couldn't have been made without my friend, Ita. He helped me a lot and gave me ideas for this chapter, which was orginally going to be depressive until i changed it. The orginal name of this chapter was "Remembering Sunday". Ita even wrote some of it for me and went over it a few times. Now, I'm going to let Ita give his comments.**

**Ita: Well, this is a good start for sharing this account; helping on an already made story. But anyways, I'm glad that this is finished and over with and I do hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. And without futher ado, I give to you, Chapter 5.**

"Rue, it was a small tour in Alabama... We weren't even a state away!" I glared at my sister, trying to get my point across. "I know! I know! I just feel so lost without you, dear sister!" Rue cooed as I groaned.

Mattie and Kuru glanced up at us from where they were putting a puzzle together, curious glances shot between the two, making me feel a bit guilty. "Hey, Rue! House bill!" Erin yelled coming in from the door, tossing something at us.

Of course, Rue didn't have to pay for this house (Which I do believe is a 6 bedroom and 2 bathroom house. Which causes a lot of us to share rooms, just so we all have extra space in case someone moved in. Aki and Dent actually lived next door while Kuru and Kyoya lived with us, just to let you know about that, because I think I said they all lived with us.) alone. No, not at all. Kyoya, Ezumi, Dent, Aki (Even though the last two don't even live here), Erin, Prussia (Even though he's not happy about that.), and I all help pay it with the money we made from our jobs; I, myself knowing her little band thing was coming to an end. Their band didn't make much money, only making about 1000 dollars per show. So most of the time, we relied on actual jobs to get us what we need. Because, of course, 1000 dollars barely covers our electric bill, much less our house payment (Do we even have a house payment on this thing?).

Thing is, this was what me and Rue were currently arguing about, jobs, and how she needed to get one. But she refused to believe me, instead focusing on completely ignoring me. Sometimes, she reminded me of the Grinch. How he was so intent on stealing Christmas, and how he was ignorant about the warnings his dog gave him. I imagined it like this; Me as the dog, giving the warnings to Rue, the Grinch who was intent on stealing Christmas- The Show/Band-, but would my owner ever listen to me? No. That's what I thought. Now if you ask me exactly why I used that metaphor, I would reply 'I have no clue'.

" Fighting is a common sign of anger problems, Alice." Ezumi stated, walking through the living room with a boiling yellow liquid in her hands (Or better yet; Tongs). "Course the band hasn't made it big yet!" Rue smiled, doing a little fist pump. "I highly doubt it'll ever make it big, Rue. Maybe it's big in Alabama and the south, but most people don't like your music, Rue." I growled, okay my own sister was pissing me off right now, so what. I have my own right to fight with her, Starclan be damned if it was a gathering tonight, or a full moon as my neighbors kept trying to get me to call it, but me being the Warriors fan I was would not let that happen.

Ezumi passed through the living room again, Prussia following her to the kitchen. "Prussia, what are you doing with Ezumi?" I asked, looking away from Rue for a minute. "She said she needed 'My awesome' help, and what kind of awesomeness ignores a girl in need?" He smirked, boasting about how he was the best. I deadpanned, or face palmed, or maybe I did both, who knows. Passing by us again, but this time carrying a box, I sighed, knowing it was useless to work with him.

"Is it a full moon tonight? I can already see it!" Kuru exclaimed from the window, Matthew right beside him. When did they become friends? I'll never know, but it did seem quite possible. But back on subject, I think my heart just melted at the cuteness of the scene that played out upfront of us. I smiled before taking my jacket and gloves and putting them on before heading to the door. "I'm going for a walk, don't follow me Rue." I yelled, walking out of the house into the cold, crisp air of Florence.

Walking along the old road I usually traveled on, I remembered something that had happened along this very road. Something deadly had happened here, something no one in town liked to talk about. It had happened on a Sunday and full moon, just as it was today. This road had many tragic events that happened here, and when someone mentioned it in public, at least one person's heart would sting with the sadness of losing a loved one. But I paid no heed to my memories, because in truth, who likes to remember tragic stuff? No one, that's right.

Somehow, I had made it to the all so familiar bluffs that I visit very often. Smiling up at the moon, I sighed, knowing Rue would never understand. Most of our money comes from the money we gained from various family members. She'd just never understand how all of us had to work hard, even Prussia had too. He'd been doing petty jobs around the neighborhood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few rocks fall off the bluffs and into the deep ocean below, taking one wrong step I started to fall. Closing my eyes, I prepared for the worst and best all at the same time.

But yet, I never fell. Someone's hands grabbed onto mine at exactly the right time, or was it two people? "Are you okay, lass? That was bloody close." British, that's all I recognized. "You're lucky the hero was here to save the day!" A obnoxious voice laughed near my ears, and since the time I had closed them, I opened my eyes. Peering up, my eyes widened when I saw who it was, just my two favorite Hetalia characters!

England and America stood there; America smiling like an idiot, while Arthur's piercing green eyes showed worry. "Umm...I'm fine, just a small fall. T-Thank you, I guess." I mumbled. Okay, I did not just blush, oh hell no I did not just blush! "I'm Alice Valantine, I already know who you two are; Arthur Kirkland Aka England, and Alfred Jones Aka America." I said, dusting myself off. "Aw man, she's British!" America exclaimed, being all dramatic about it.

Somehow, they ended up staying with us while Kyoya left (Saying how he couldn't stand all the people living here, so he left, leaving Kuru in our care because he couldn't stand to break up his fun with Mattie). Alfred and Arthur shared a room, and in the end, when I was in bed, I smiled, liking how my new 'Family' was coming together perfectly. Some leaving and some joining, creating a perfect blend of personalities and wierdness.

.


	6. Author's Note!

_**Hey, Hetalianess here! I just wanted to let you guys all know I'm rewriting this story! The First chapter should be re-posted soon, so go check that out! Why? You may ask am I doing this? Well, I just felt like I needed to tighten up odd little details that make no sense and such. Before you ask, yes, there are going to be some major changes, but overall, I think it will make the story better, so please, just deal with it for the time being! Gomensai for making you think I updated, but I just felt like I should let you guys know what I'm doing! But yeah, it should be done pretty soon, and I think you'll all like it just as much as this one, if not more, so, please, just bear with me here! *Bows***_


End file.
